The invention relates to a device for the production of rotor blades for wind power plants with a multi-part manufacturing mold for a rotor blade that along a longitudinal extension, which extends from a rotor blade root substantially to a rotor blade tip, has at least one area in which the rotor blade has an aerodynamic airfoil section, which has an airfoil leading edge and an airfoil trailing edge that are connected via a suction side and a pressure side of the airfoil section, wherein at least two partial molds are provided for at least two shell parts of a rotor blade, of which a first shell part and a second shell part are to be connected together substantially lying flat on each other in the area of the airfoil trailing edge. The invention further relates to a corresponding partial mold, and methods for the production of manufacturing molds for rotor blades for wind power plants and for the production of a rotor blade.
Rotor blades for wind power plants are normally produced in a shell construction, wherein shell parts are produced in different molds or partial molds that after hardening in their partial molds are assembled and connected together. Shells of rotor blades are usually produced from fiber reinforced plastics, for example glass fiber reinforced polyester resins or epoxy resins that are placed into appropriate partial molds and are subsequently hardened.
In the frequently used case, where half shells are produced for a pressure side and for a suction side of the rotor blade and are joined together, the shell parts or half shells contact each other with their borders at the leading edge of the rotor blade. At the trailing edge of the rotor blade, the shell parts run substantially parallel and are placed on each other. The intermediate space between the shell parts at the trailing edge is filled with an adhesive, for example a resin, with which a fixed connection of the shell parts is produced at the trailing edge of the rotor blade.
For positioning the half shells relative to each other in their partial molds, at least one partial mold is formed slidable with respect to the other. When joining the shell parts together it is ensured that the positioning of the molds and the shell parts at the leading edge of the rotor blade leads to an exact connection. In order to compensate for inaccuracies in the shell molds and shell thicknesses, a certain play must be present at the trailing edge. For this purpose, the shell parts are not initially formed directly at the trailing edge, but rather extended over the actual end edges or trailing edges in order to acquire play area for the exact positioning of the leading edge.
In order to produce the end edge or trailing edge after the production of the rotor blade, the rotor blade is trimmed at the trailing edge, that is, the part of the rotor blade and the shell parts that form the trailing edge, are cut off along a trim line which corresponds to the trailing edge. However, the determination of the exact trim line represents a technical challenge because with the typically spherically curved surfaces of the rotor blade it is difficult to precisely measure the position of the end edge. Appropriate devices are complicated, large and expensive.